<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide by iwriteshipsnotsailthem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401430">Hide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem'>iwriteshipsnotsailthem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spider-Man Klance AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), First Love, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) as Spider-Man, Kissing, M/M, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Young Love, prepare for awkward, spider-man au, they're so pure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has no idea how to be a good boyfriend. There's not much of a manual to follow on that, especially if your boyfriend is Spider-Man.</p><p>Following the first 4 months of Keith and Lance's relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spider-Man Klance AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>does the title have any correlation to the story? no.<br/>does the title fit the theme of being named after the Into The Spider-Verse Soundtrack? yes.</p><p>Enjoy ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Two Weeks Before Getting Together</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The start of a new school year always felt refreshing. The feeling of a <em>new </em>start with <em>new </em>books and <em>new </em>classes with <em>new </em>people was light and hope filled. It was the potential of something different and exciting being just around the corner.</p><p>There was something about having new pencils and pens that put a spring in Lance’s step as he moved to his locker. An empty locker that he would fill with all these new things and memories.</p><p>
  <em>New, new, new.</em>
</p><p>Fresh beginnings were filled with optimism for adventures. Maybe his adventures wouldn’t be as grand others, but they were his, thus, worth being eager about.</p><p>“I’m still super bummed that we aren’t going to be in the same science class,” Hunk, his best friend, partner in crime and platonic soulmate pouted.</p><p>“There, there buddy!” Lance sympathised with a pat on the back. “It’s not my fault your greatness falls in the brackets of learning about the unknown and surpasses the capacity of my brain has to be able to comprehend those obscured theories, but you’re going to be just fine! There is no way Pidge isn’t going to be in your class. At least you won’t be alone.”</p><p>That was right. Because if Hunk was going to be in the top science class, then of course Pidge was going to be right there beside him because that kid was a freaky, freaky genius.</p><p>“That’s true,” Hunk said, looking a little more settled as they began to walk through the halls again.</p><p>“And even if she isn’t, you’ll do just fine. You’re like, one of the smartest guys I know.”</p><p>Hunk’s eyes brightened and that’s how Lance knew his peptalk had been a success. “Aww, thanks buddy I really appreciate –”</p><p>Out of the corner of Lance’s eyes caught sight of a familiar head of dark hair. Even though nobody else in the universe could rock a mullet like that, there was something so profoundly different with this particular boy. He looked… Bigger? Filled out his shirts so his sleeves clung to his biceps.</p><p>Lance had to do a double take because there was<em> no way </em>in hell that this was the person he thought it was.</p><p>Apparently, he was very very wrong.</p><p>The slightest tilt of the head confirmed that yes it was Keith Kogane. This version of Keith just didn’t look like the one he had grown to be used to. He even didn’t have glasses anymore!</p><p>Lance’s jaw dropped the same moment that he collided into something very hard. His instant reaction was to turn to his victim and start to apologise. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking…” Lance frowned to himself as he stared face-to-face with a clunky, metal locker. “<em>And</em> I am apologising to inanimate objects,” he grumbled to himself as Hunk gasped, instantly moving to fret over him.</p><p>“Oh my god! Lance are you okay? You hit that so hard!”</p><p>Even though he could’ve potentially knocked himself out with a big hunk of metal, he’s pretty sure the only thing dented is his ego from how many people had obviously heard him smash his face. One of those people who had looked over included Keith.</p><p>“Oh <em>shit</em>!” Lance hissed under his breath and grabbed onto Hunk’s arm. “Abort mission! <em>Abort mission!” </em>He whispered as he began to drag him away from the crime scene and Keith. He stopped as they stopped around the corner, totally not hiding, <em>nope.</em></p><p>“Lance? Lance you okay? Why is your face so red? Is that a symptom of a concussion?”</p><p>“I don’t have a concussion, I’m haviing a bisexuality crisis!” He wailed as he peeked around the corner, his eyes locking onto the Keith’s back that was <em>way </em>broader than I what they were a couple of months ago.</p><p>“A bisexual what? What are you…?” He followed Lance’s line of vision before pulling a sneaky, mischievous grin. “Oh, I <em>see</em>. “</p><p>Hunk knew about his massive crush on Keith, just like how he knew Hunk thought Shay from his Geography class was cute. Plus, Lance wasn't particularly good at trying to hide things such as feelings. Especially from his best friend.</p><p>“Don’t patronise me!” He poked his head back around to get another look. “This is serious stuff. Who is allowed to have a summer glow up like that? He went from the super cute, nerdy chic to… to <em>that</em>!”</p><p>Since they had been working closely together on the school newspaper, it was only a matter of time before Lance got a huge crush on the really cute photographer.</p><p>But that was the thing, he was so cute with his quiet nature and small smiles. Cute was something Lance could deal with. Now Keith was a mega babe with all that stereotypical tall, hot and mysterious vibe emanating around him. It was a dangerous combination.</p><p>“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Lance exasperated.</p><p>“Treat him like you usually do?” Hunk suggested, obviously enjoying Lance’s panic by the expression on his face. “<em>Or</em> you could actually ask him out.”</p><p>“That’s hilarious. I was too scared to ask him out before, I’m definitely too intimidated now. He looks like some sort of Greek mythology creature that everyone would give gifts to just because of how gorgeous it is. Why would a guy like that want me as anything more than a friend?”</p><p>Hunk shook his head, still smiling to himself and started to move on to where their first class was. “You’re so oblivious, Lance”.</p><p>He took steps to follow after his friend. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Oh <em>nothing</em>!”</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Lance would have never of been able to guess after that moment what would happen to his life within the next few weeks.</p><p>To start it off with, his family’s shop got robbed and he had a gun pointed at him. For the first time in Lance’s life he thought he was gonna legitimately die. Luckily for him, before the robber could even threaten him a red blur zipped through the room and New York‘s greatest hero was standing in front of him.</p><p>Spider-Man.</p><p>Of course he had heard about the hero that had emerged from seemingly nothingness over the summer, doing things that you would only read in books or saw in movies. Flying through buildings with nothing but a line of string. No parachute, no safety gear, just a guy in a suit.</p><p>A really, <em>really</em>, tight suit.</p><p>But even though Spider-Man had jumped in before anything bad could happen, Lance still found himself petrified. Nightmares were cruel. Waking him up in the middle of the night in a sweat, hands trembling and breath quickened.</p><p>It was ironic that Spider-Man, the one who stopped the robbery was also the one who stopped the nightmares when he showed up outside of Lance’s work to walk him home.</p><p>At first, Lance was pretty intimidated walking beside such an enigma. The man that nobody knew, yet was so kind and attentive to him. That took time out of his day just to make sure he got home safe.</p><p>There was also the fact that despite his suit disguised his appearance, it didn’t leave much to the imagination when it came to his physique.</p><p>Like... <em>wow</em>.</p><p>It didn’t take long to figure out the similarities between Spider-Man and Keith, which was good considering some of his favourite parts of the day revolved around the two of them. Then Lance had to make it weird when he started to develop a tiny crush on the neighbourhood superhero. How could he not? Some hot, mysterious and weirdly sweet man was being so caring and attentive towards him.</p><p>He never planned on saying anything, because to someone like Spider-Man Lance was just some kid and would seem like a crazy fan. There was also a little guilt. Like he was ‘crush-cheating’ on Keith.</p><p>It was just lucky for Lance that his confusion and conflict ended up being completely rational considering the two people that he liked were the same person and that person happened to like him back.</p><p>So yeah, Lance was dating Spider-Man.</p><p>No biggie.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>1 Week Together</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Does whatever a spider can!</em>” The words echoed down the street as someone plucked a fiddle and a group sang. People were huddled around, children throwing coins into a hat as they performed.</p><p>Lance stopped, which forced Keith to stop since their hands were interlocked, fingers twined together.</p><p>“Lance,” Keith grumbled when they paused in front of the buskers.</p><p>“Oh, come <em>on </em>Keith!” He smiled and swung their hands excitedly. “You’ve been trying to get them to appreciate you for months, and now that you have their love and want to sing songs for you, you don’t want to be here. That’s hypocrisy.”</p><p>It had just been a month since Keith had saved over 20 children from falling off the Brooklyn Bridge, two including his own niece and nephew. The reaction to Spider-Man had instantaneously changed from him being a menace in the eyes of the media to being a saint.</p><p>In saying that, it had also been one week since Keith had become his boyfriend. And goddammit Lance was proud and he had every right to be. His boyfriend did amazing things and had a heart of gold. So if Keith didn’t want to bask in the glory then Lance was going to force him to.</p><p><em>“Spins a web any size, catches thieves just like flies!</em>”</p><p>“It’s embarrassing,” he murmured, tilting his head away from the crowd with pink cheeks.</p><p>Of course Keith would be more bashful than arrogant over people celebrating his good deeds. Lance was just happy that people were starting to finally recognise that Spider-Man was a good guy, not a bad one.</p><p>“You literally have a theme song about you and you don’t want them to sing it to you?” Lance asked with mock horror.</p><p>Keith’s face scrunched up. “No”, he answered bluntly which made Lance go into a spill of laughter.</p><p>“Okay then big guy, let’s get back to your car.”</p><p>Keith sighed in relief and then they were off, continuing down the busy streets. Lance was definitely indulging in the hand holding. It was properly the first time they had held hands in public as boyfriends <em>and </em>for this long. It added a skip to his step and made his smile glow brighter on his face.</p><p>Being in a relationship was so new to both of them that they still weren’t quite sure how to go about things. It was nervous hand holding and struggling to keep eye contact in moments alone. Don’t get him started on their kiss. It was nice. In fact, and Lance opinion it was pretty freaking awesome. They’re just so beyond awkward about it and can barely contain their faces from going so red that they look like they are on the verge of passing out. Even just thinking about it had Lance still flustered and it was <em>over </em>a week ago.</p><p>And if Lance was nervous, Keith was on the verge of shitting his pants at any moment. He wasn’t a very touchy-feely person in the first place, so all this new affection was kind of bugging out his brain a little. Slow and steady was good for them. A little awkward at times, but solely them.</p><p>In teen romance there was always going to be ups and downs and hurdles. It just happened to be that Keith and Lance hurdles were going to be a little different to everybody else’s.</p><p>He just really, really liked Keith and it was obvious (as well as flattering) that Keith really liked him back.</p><p>As they reached the car, Lance went to the passenger side when he found out that he couldn’t move from Keith’s grip.</p><p>“Keith?”</p><p>“I...ummm…” Keith’s face went red as he tugged at their hands that were still joined. “I think our hands are stuck together.”</p><p>Lance blinked and tried to pull his hand away only for Keith’s to follow.</p><p>“Is this like…” Lance paused to think of a way to put it. ”A romantic thing? You don’t want to like go, or…?”</p><p>“Uh, no.” Keith shuffled his feet, eyes on the ground. “Like, my <em>adhesiveness</em> has glued me to you.”</p><p>Lance looked down at their hands.</p><p>As he said, their hurdles were a little different.</p><p>“I thought you could like, you know, turn it off and on?” He tried pulling out his fingers but to no avail he truly was stuck to Keith’s hand.</p><p>“I taught myself how to control it all but sometimes it goes out of the little out of control when I’m nervous.” The admission obviously had dented his pride a little. Face completely red and eyes averted away.</p><p>Lance grinned.</p><p>“Aww! Do I make you nervous Keith?” He teased, smiling as Keith’s mouth twisted into a pout.</p><p>“I really wish I wasn’t stuck to you right now.”</p><p>“Yours word say no, but your Spidey-ness say yes,” he chimed in a sing song tone.</p><p>Keith paused just to be able to give Lance a scowl. The expression to anybody else probably would’ve sent them shitting their pants, but to him, he thought it was adorable. So he leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. His cuteness scale went sky rocketing as his face went red with a blush.</p><p>“That not going to help us in this situation,” he grumbled, unable to meet Lance’s eyes for what felt like the 1000th time today.</p><p>Being stuck holding hands with his boyfriend wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened to him today.</p><p> </p><p>*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>1 Month Together</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Doing spectacular things usually lead to attention. Sometimes it was negative, and other times it was positive. At the start of Spider-Man’s career as a crime-fighting badass, a lot of people (cough, cough <em>boomers</em>) were hesitant or downright against the idea that he could be of help to society.</p><p>After the bus incident people started to warm up to him. It was good in Lance’s case because of course he was going to get defensive if people were going to be talking smack about his boyfriend. He had put many people in their place with his quick wit and he would plan to do it until all that bullshit stopped.</p><p>But as stated, Keith saving the children from the bus falling had been a massive turning point on changing people's views. To the point they were now selling merchandise and there was fan pages were opening up on social media. It was always amusing seeing kids in their classes wearing Spider-Man a T-shirt, not knowing <em>the </em>Spider-Man was right in front of them.</p><p>Keith never really made a big deal about it. In some ways, the recognition excited Lance more than his boyfriend who was <em>actually </em>Spider-Man. But he knew deep down on the inside that every person he saw that showed support made him happy. He just wasn’t the type to admit it.</p><p><em>Usually </em>it would make him happy. This time him, Keith and Pidge all stared at the latest person wearing the official Spidey merch in disbelief.</p><p>“What the fuck you looking at, nerds?” James snapped at the group.</p><p>“Nice shirt,” Pidge snickered. “Spider-Man fan, huh?”</p><p>James frowned and looked down at his shirt. “Got a problem with that?”</p><p>Pidge raised her hands in surrender. “I would never have a problem with you James. I was just wondering if you were like super Spider-Man fanboy or what?”</p><p>“Pidge,” Keith grumbled, looking down the school hallways, like he was planning on making an escape route.</p><p>“Like, are you the type of fan boy to read self-insert fan fiction? Or get your own Spider-Man costume and run around the house shooting canned cheese?”</p><p>“You’re such a fucking freak,” James muttered, shaking his head in disgust. “He’s a hero. Thought you of all people would know that,” James said with a pointed look in Lance’s direction.</p><p>“I don’t disagree. I’m a total fan. Dude’s doing some real good work out there, not just that, he’s got a killer bod as well,” Lance smiled brightly, ignoring the way Keith stared at him with parted lips and pink cheeks. James rolled his eyes and turned on his heels to walk in the other direction.</p><p>If this was a couple of months ago, James probably wouldn’t have hesitated to slam them all into a locker and make their lives hell for comments like that. But ever since James tried to fight Keith and got in trouble for it he backed right off. Lance was pretty certain that James’s position on the football team had been threatened when his coach caught whiff of his star player causing fights. Another part of him wondered if James was now intimidated by Keith.</p><p>“Don’t worry Griffin!” Pidge called out obnoxiously loud as he walked away, volume loud enough to gain the attention of some of the other students. “We won’t tell anyone that you secretly want Spider-Man to fuck you in your Spider-Man shirt!”</p><p>James raised his middle finger in the air as he walked away, leaving Pidge and Lance in hysterics. Meanwhile, poor Keith looked like he was ready to commit a crime.</p><p>He shoved Pidge’s shoulder.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?” He snapped as she took her glasses off so she could wipe her teary eyes.</p><p>“James Griffin wants Spider-Man to fuck him! I’m sure of it!”</p><p>Lance was so, <em>oh </em>so close to saying he wasn’t the only one. But he and Keith have yet to take… <em>that </em>step. That would’ve been just too much and Lance didn’t want to make things really fucking awkward between them so he just continued to giggle behind his hands.</p><p>“Who would’ve thought your school bully would admire you so much,” Lance teased instead.</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes and stormed off, leaving him and Pidge to laugh quietly to themselves. Lance cooed and made grabby hands towards his boyfriend as he tried to escape his presence.</p><p>“Oh no baby! Don’t leave! Otherwise I’ll have to resort to reading self-insert fics!” Lance said, making Pidge cackle with laughter and Keith speed up.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>1.5 Months together</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Teens liked what Spider-Man did. But that had nothing compared to the way little kids looked up to him. He was <em>the </em>hero. Someone who did good who they could idolise endlessly.</p><p>It just so happened that Lance’s nephew was a huge Spider-Man fan. It started before Keith saved Lance, manifested even larger when it was himself who Spider-Man was saving from the bus.</p><p>He honestly couldn’t wait until he finally got the chance to introduce Keith to his family, most importantly Sylvio. Without even knowing it, he would be meeting his biggest hero.</p><p>“Tio Lance!” Sylvio called out to him, rushing towards him. His voice was muffled by the crudely made red mask. Every second child in New York city had the exact same one from the Halloween store. “Tio Lance! I’m Spider-Man! You need to be the bad guy!”</p><p>“Yeah Tio Lance,” Marco snickered, giving him the nudge of a pestering older brother. “Let Sylvio beat the crap out of you.”</p><p>“Do you know this is probably really triggering to me considering I actually got held up at gunpoint, ever think about that?” Lance snapped to his brother who only laughed knowing he was just being dramatic. “Plus, we all know that he only wants to play with <em>me </em>because I’m the best actor. I play a sickening bad guy.”</p><p>“Ah yes, you are quite the rebel. Your 30-minute skincare regime is really menacing.”</p><p>“Well how <em>dare </em>you-</p><p>“Tio Lance!” Sylvio whined. “Are you going to play with me or not?”</p><p>Lance looked down at his little nephew, at his costume and at how he wanted to play as Spider-Man, taking down the bad guy. Every second conversation Sylvio had these days was about Spider-Man. It was super endearing considering his nephew thought of Keith as his hero.</p><p>He wondered when he would gather the balls to bring Keith into his chaos of a home so he could see firsthand how much of an impact he has on the kids.</p><p>“Of course Sylvio! Now that I think about it…” He trailed off and grabbed the book he was reading; The Great Gatsby. He held in the air. “<em>This</em> book holds the secret to the universe inside and I have stolen it from the secret vault!”</p><p>Even though he couldn’t see Sylvio‘s face he knew he was starstruck before he put himself into a superhero persona.</p><p>He pointed his finger towards Lance. “Stop thief! You have to return the secret to the universe at <em>once</em>!”</p><p>“Spider-Man? The greatest hero of our generation? You’ll never catch me!” Lance shouted before running around the kitchen, Sylvio chasing him, laughing as he went.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>2 Months Together</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Along with many great things that came along with being Keith‘s boyfriend, came a few obstacles.</p><p>Every relationship has hurdles. A lot of theirs are normal. One including Keith was generally a closed off person. Lance was pretty sure that came down to the fact he didn’t have his parents around anymore. It felt too soon to ask if he was correct. So it was a gradual process to get him to open up. Sharing your emotions was intimidating, and Lance wanted to make sure he didn’t feel forced to speak of them, but also wanted Keith to know he was a safe person to talk to.</p><p>Lance wasn’t perfect by any means either, he knew his own insecurities and becoming ‘too much’ and Keith getting sick of him was his biggest weakness.</p><p>Another thing was the lack of time. Being Spider-Man was a never ending job. On top of that, they were both juggling extracurricular activities with the school newspaper, Lance with the swim team and school in general. So time was precious outside of school. Which was why when Keith had to leave in certain situations it was always hard.</p><p>Like that one time they had just left a cafe, steaming disposable cups in their hands and Keith stopped suddenly. It was almost like watching a dog pick up the sound of its owner miles away. His back straightened and his eyes scattered around, as if looking for something.</p><p>Lance didn’t really understand the Spidey senses but Keith had described it simply as an instinct.</p><p>The second after he perked up, there was a loud bang in the distance and then police sirens that made Lance flinch.</p><p>Keith shoved his cup into Lance’s hand and moved to check that his suit was in his backpack. He looked back up to Lance.</p><p>“You should probably head home,” he said and then grabbed Lance’s cheeks. “Please go home. You’ll be safe there. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Then, like that, he was running down the street towards the mayhem while everyone else ran in the opposite direction.</p><p>It hadn’t been a suggestion, so he sucked it up, took a deep breath and went along with the crowd.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Three Months Together</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>There was also that time when they had planned one of those cliché diner dates with milkshakes, fries and retro interior.</p><p>He was early, like he always was for dates because there was nothing less cute than not being punctual (his mama had engraved that into his brain from a young age). It was also the fact he was so excited and got ready way too early.</p><p>He got them a nice booth by the window and patiently looked through the menu while he waited. 10 minutes after the time they said to meet, he had already figured out what he wanted to order and all that was left was for his boyfriend to arrive so we could have a fat feast.</p><p>Another five minutes later a waitress with the name tag Tiana approached him with a smile. “Are you ready to order?”</p><p>Lance glanced towards the window, hoping Keith would arrive in that perfect time spot. When all he saw was strangers he turned back to Tiana.</p><p>“Uhhh… could I just get a vanilla milkshake for now? I’m waiting for someone.”</p><p>“Of course sweetie, coming right up!”</p><p>Sometime later Tiana came back with his milkshake and a sympathetic smile. “Still not here yet?”</p><p>His face heated in the moment. He probably looked like a sad kid getting stood up.</p><p>“Not yet,” he said and took a sip of his milkshake.</p><p>She gave him a warm smile. “I’m sure they’ll be here soon. Maybe they’re stuck in traffic? New York city roads are unpredictable after all.”</p><p>Keith could quite easily dodge the traffic if he really wanted to. Lance still smiled politely and said ‘that’s probably it,’ anyway.</p><p>As he slowly sipped his milkshake he texted Keith. He didn’t reply. When it got to the 40 minute mark he messaged Pidge who also didn’t reply.</p><p>That made it pretty clear what he was doing.</p><p>So he waited.</p><p>He long finished his milkshake so decided to order himself some fries to help pass the time. It was starting to cool down, and outside was getting dark to the point where the street lights were turning on. Getting closer to an hour and a half Tiana started cleaning the tables in the empty food establishment. She would give him looks occasionally out of the corner of her eyes, keeping a close watch on him like she was afraid he was going to cry any second.</p><p>At this point, he kind of felt like he was.</p><p>When he next checked his phone, he glumly noticed that it was almost two hours since Keith was supposed to arrive. To add salt to the wound Tiana came over with a pained smile.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart, I’m sorry to have to do this to you but –”</p><p>“Closing time?”</p><p>She closed her mouth and smiled. “Afraid so.”</p><p>He gathered his things and stood up, ready to bolt out. He’s probably wasted this woman’s time too much tonight anyway. Lance, by this point, just wanted to go home and curl up in a warm blanket.</p><p>After saying farewell and thank you for the milkshake, Lance opened the diner door to get greeted face-to-face with his boyfriend, hunched over and breathing hard.</p><p>For him to look this exhausted meant he must’ve tried to get here pretty fast.</p><p>He looked up add him and straightened his back. “Lance I – you’re leaving? We could go inside and –”</p><p>“They’re closed,” he said taking another step outside into the cold night air and closing the door behind him.</p><p>Keith bit his lip and stepped out onto the street with Lance. He lowered his head, eyes on his feet. “I am so, <em>so </em>sorry. There was this huge robbery and she had a weapon and a violent history I was on a manhunt for hours, but she was a really good covering her tracks and –”</p><p>“Hey,” Lance cut in, putting his hand Keith’s shoulder. ”It’s okay, I get it. Spidey stuff, you can’t help that.”</p><p>“I know, but I’m still really sorry. You were waiting for me. I wouldn’t blame you if you were angry. I could have called or texted you to let you know so you could at least go home instead of waiting for,” he looked at his watch and winced. “Two hours.”</p><p>“Well I mean, <em>sure</em>, I’m a little upset. Mostly only because I looked like a total loser in there, but I’m not mad.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “Y-you’re not?”</p><p>“No. I’m not going to get mad at you because you chose to help lock up a dangerous person instead of coming on a date with me. I’m not that selfish to think that a date is worth more than somebody’s life.”</p><p>“You’re still important though,” Keith said, grabbing his hands and tugging him in a step closer to him. “You know that, right?”</p><p>Lance smiled as he exhaled. He put his two hands on Keith’s cheeks and squished them together. “I know, but you still owe me a date.” He chuckled at Keith’s puffed out face and pressed a kiss to his cold lips.</p><p>As he pulled back he noticed Keith’s expression soften. “You’re the best, you know that?”</p><p>“I know. But you better take me home before my mama thinks you’ve finally deflowered me.”</p><p>Keith’s face went bright red, whispering an exasperated and flustered <em>‘oh my god’</em> under his breath as he began to walk them both in the direction of Lance’s home. At least they got that time together.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>4 Months Together</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>In books, Lance had to read all types of different romances. Forbidden love affairs, first loves and broken hearts. They all tended to have one occurring factor when it came to the romance genre.</p><p>Intimacy.</p><p>We aren’t just talking about people banging it out 50 Shades of Grey style (but who he was he kidding, of course he had read that shit). No, intimacy on all different levels, not just physical.</p><p>There was emotional intimacy. Understanding and respecting one another's feelings. Expressing your emotional attraction to someone was exhilarating on both ends. To give it was a gift and to receive it back at the same velocity was even better.</p><p>Lance and Keith were still working on it, but casual compliments and reminders of their mutual feelings for one another was a good start for where they were in their relationship. It built a level of trust and strength in the bond. Plus, Lance loved to compliment Keith and make his cheeks go pink.</p><p>Alongside that was intellectual intimacy. Being able to actually hold a conversation with someone and not get bored out of your mind was crucial. Stimulating somebody’s brain to keep it from going brain-dead was just as important as keeping the heart healthy with confessions of attraction and admiration. Sharing your thoughts and interests with someone who respects them and could contribute even if they didn’t understand it completely was something he always wanted. Caring about what your partner had to say and their contribution was everything.</p><p>Lance sometimes doesn’t know how he does it, but Keith always listened to everything that he said. Even if it something stupid or overdramatic he still listened. No matter if it was dumb or silly, he never complained about him speaking too much.</p><p>Keith on the other hand didn’t speak half as much as Lance did, which is why Lance found it so important to listen when he did. He was always there to let him vent about things.</p><p>Physical intimacy on the other hand…</p><p>Well it wasn’t like there was none. They held hands, kissed when they were on their own (which he might add, was very rare to be alone) and hugged and all that. It was sweet, innocent affection that Lance loved. He liked the fact that they were taking things slow instead of just jumping into things head first because they wanted to. It left things to be desired.</p><p>There was also the fact that he’s pretty sure they’re both terrified of doing anything remotely sexual.</p><p>In theory, it sounds pretty amazing. You know? Actually doing <em>stuff</em>. But Lance’s big virgin brain can barely handle the thought of initiating making out with tongue. Again, sounded great, but when put into practice it just goes weird and he chickens out because he’s scared he’s going to do something wrong and Keith is going to never want to French kiss him again.</p><p>Keith had oalso yet to be the one to make any of those sorts of moves either. In reality, neither of them really have had the balls to just try.</p><p>Yeah… A lot of it probably had to do with that.</p><p>Every relationship has it’s limit of sexual tension built up, and as much as Lance liked taking things slow, it wasn’t until the fateful school annual swimming lessons were held that he realised how bad they were.</p><p>Lance had always been a fan of water. He loved swimming in the ocean. He didn’t discriminate against pools either. He swam competitively for as long as he could remember and was good at it. It was calming and a good form of exercise. In response to being shirtless around a lot of people quite often it allowed him to not feel self-conscious in his body. But this was different.</p><p>This was a <em>catastrophe</em>.</p><p>Because of course he knew Keith was a good looking guy. He’s quite positively gorgeous in Lance’s eyes. He could barely believe that somebody like that would even consider dating him. Keith made him nervous and giddy by wearing his usual hoodie and jeans.</p><p>This? This wasn’t fair.</p><p>You see, every year for gym class their school went to a pool for obligatory swimming lessons so nobody did anything dumb and drowned over the break.</p><p>Lance had been pretty excited about it because swimming was something he loves doing. He just didn’t quite think about the fact that his boyfriend was going to be very shirtless.</p><p>Don’t get Lance wrong, he was so proud of what work Keith did a Spider-Man. But being Spider-Man also brought on doing a lot of physical activity. Whether he be throwing himself off buildings to swinging or running to chase robbers, it meant he was a pretty tough cookie.</p><p>To Lance’s pleasure and demise, it also meant that he looked like he had been carved by the gods out of marble, causing his brain to fry when Keith walked out of the changing rooms in just his swim shorts.</p><p>He turned around to face his friends, Allura and Nyma to unleash the panic.<em> “Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god</em>,” he whispered under his breath, face incredibly red.</p><p>“Well damn,” Nyma smirked. “Who knew Kogane was holding all that deliciousness under those baggy clothes?” She paused with a smirk. “Well, I guess you did Lance.”</p><p>“<em>Nyma!</em>” Lance wheezed.</p><p>“What? Your boyfriend’s stomach looks hard enough to cut diamonds on. I’m jealous.”</p><p>“This isn’t funny! I’ve never seen him shirtless and I’m <em>freaking </em>out!”</p><p>“What do you <em>mean </em>you’ve never seen your boyfriend shirtless?” Nyma exasperated. Lance cringed and looked around the pool to make sure none of his other peers had overheard that. He didn’t need those walnuts knowing about his sex life, or lack of it.</p><p>“You’ve been together for 4 months and you’re telling me you’ve never seen him shirtless?”</p><p>“Even <em>I’m </em>a little confused Lance,” Allura admitted. “Surely you’ve seen him without a shirt at least once. Even if it wasn’t anything for you know, <em>that</em> reason.”</p><p>“Well not before he was my boyfriend!” Lance said flailing his arms over his head in a panic. “It’s different this time!”</p><p>“What do you guys do when you go over to each other’s houses? Hold hands and make flower crowns? You’re both hot, young, are in a really adorable relationship and full of testosterone, I thought you’d be going at it like rabbits at this stage!”</p><p>His whole head felt like it was on fire with mortification. “Well- I - just- <em>no!” </em>He squeaked, hands sweating. His <em>everything</em> sweating.</p><p>“Oh my god you are both such huge virgins,” Nyma muttered and pressed her fingers to her temples and rubbed. “You have your hot boyfriend in front of you 24/7 and Allura is getting more action than you are and her girlfriend is in England! <em>England!”</em></p><p>He looked to Allura who shrugged. “She’s not wrong.” She patted Lance’s bare shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with taking things slow.”</p><p>“Then why is Nyma bullying me!”</p><p>“Honestly, it’s kind of fun watching you be frigid and virgin-y.”</p><p>“I’m not frigid!” he whispered.</p><p>“It wouldn't surprise me if you guys haven’t even made out properly,” she said as a joke but when she saw Lance has expression her eyes widened. “Oh baby, no, don’t tell me…”</p><p>“Sticking your tongue and sounds–” He flickered with his hands in the air, “– I don’t know? <em>Weird!</em> Like exchanging saliva? What if he doesn’t like it and feels like I’ve just put a giant slug in his mouth?”</p><p>“This conversation is endearingly innocent yet somewhat alarming,” Nyma murmured.</p><p>“There is no pressure for you to progress to those kind of things if you don’t think you’re ready yet Lance,” Allura reminded him. “And there’s no harm in trying, if you do something he doesn’t like he can tell you, the same goes for you. It sounds worse than what it is, once you get good at it it’s actually kind of nice. You can learn together.”</p><p>“Only you could make shoving my tongue in Keith’s mouth sound romantic,” Lance said in awe.</p><p>“Well things are just about to become a scene from <em>The Notebook</em>. Heads up, meals on wheels is heading over.”</p><p>For a split second Lance’s brain considered doing the classic ‘flight’ from ‘flight or fight’. In other words, he actually considered running away from his own boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Keith’s voice was murmured as he awkwardly crossed his arms over his chest. Not even in that prideful boastful way, more like he was shrinking in on himself.</p><p>It didn’t take long to realise why he was standing like that. Clusters of groups in the class were looking at him. It was mainly the girls checking him out and the boys appearing a little envious.</p><p>Of course there are other well built, muscular guys and girls in the class, they had a few of the school’s star athletes after all, it’s just that Keith’s completely league from the ordinary guy their age. His body was just ridiculously immaculate and like it had been photoshopped or some shit.</p><p>Radioactive spiders be biting different, huh?</p><p>If it was any other guy, they probably would’ve been eating up this attention, but it’s Keith, who would much rather blend in with the crowd and not to be the center of attention.</p><p>Seeing the uncomfortable look on his face made Lance want to wrap him up and protect him (and maybe give those few people a glaring look, because uh <em>hello, </em>that was his boyfriend they were gawking at).</p><p>“Hi Keith!” Allura greeted. “Is Pidge not here today?”</p><p>Keith scoffed and Lance didn’t need to look at him to know he’s rolling his eyes. “No. She hates swimming so she always ditches it and says she’s got her period for four weeks straight so she doesn’t have to come.”</p><p>Nyma hummed. “Kinda don’t blame her. These things are so boring.”</p><p>“They’re not that bad!” Lance cut in to defend his preferred sport.</p><p>“Doesn’t surprise me you’d think that.” Keith chuckled and instinctively it attracted Lance’s attention and caused him to look in his direction which is just <em>bad </em>news. Staring at him from afar was painful, but up close he could see all that goodness up close and personal.</p><p>Lance had never thought he was the one to be fuelled by teenage hormones, but right now his brain was just chanting <em>abs, abs, abs – </em>look at his fucking eyes you pervert – but also holy shit look at those <em>abs.</em></p><p>Lance can’t find it in himself to reply and only managed to bring out a half wheeze, half laugh.</p><p>It’s honestly pitiful.</p><p>Nyma clapped her hands together. “Well, Allura and I have to leave.”</p><p>Lance’s eyes widened in panic because how dare she leave him with his sex god boyfriend?</p><p>Both girls gave him a sly smile before turning around and walking off, definitely giggling to themselves as they turned around.</p><p>Traitors.</p><p>“Was I wrong about the lessons?” Keith asked. “I mean, being in the water is kind of your thing.” He paused, taking a second to reconsider what he had just said. “Well, that and your writing.”</p><p>Of course Keith wasn’t being a massive perv right now and was speaking to Lance normally. Or maybe it’s just practice? Keith has seen him shirtless for swimming comps heaps of times over the years, had even taken photos for the paper of it.</p><p>Or maybe he just wasn’t impressed.</p><p>Oh yikes Lance, let’s <em>not</em> have an insecurity crisis in the middle of class.</p><p>“Well I won’t say I wouldn’t rather be doing fun poor stuff. Like, leisurely swimming with my friends.” He looked around the stuffy room filled with the stench of chlorine and awkward teens (and not at Keith).</p><p>“We should do a beach or pool day in the summer then. We can invite all our friends and stuff,” Keith said which raised Lance attention. He leaned forward with wide eyes, thinking hopefully at the suggestion.</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p>Keith blinked, cleared his throat and then gave a few brisk notes. “Yeah, it could be fun.”</p><p>The grin that came to Lance’s face is completely involuntary, 100% giddy and enough to make Keith flush red in the cheeks. But he can’t help it, because he’s pretty sure Keith doesn’t even <em>like</em> swimming, but would never say it in front of him because he knew Lance loved it. The offer was completely unselfish on his part and wholly for Lance’s sake, because he knew it was something he would enjoy.</p><p>It’s in that simple moment that he’s reminded who was standing in front of him. Keith, his boyfriend who cares so fiercely about him. Sure, he’s got a rocking body that makes his mouth go dry and want to salivate at the same time, but he was <em>his </em>Keith. He liked Keith as a person of anything else, the way he looked was just an added bonus.</p><p>He suddenly felt like an idiot being so nervous around him.</p><p>It felt like this was a good indication to whenever he wanted to make the next step in their physical intimacy and he would be okay as long as he was with Keith.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Lance yawned.</p><p>Even though it was in no way logical that this day would have felt five times longer than any other day, it was like it had been going on forever. Getting up this morning felt like something that happened last week. He couldn’t wait to just put out the garbage for the corner shop and then get home as soon as possible.</p><p>Lance doubted Keith would be able to walk with him home on this particular evening. He had already seen on TV that there was a massive gun shootout and that Spider-Man had been at the scene. He was probably putting baddies away and would text Lance when he got the chance.</p><p>Obviously, he preferred being walked home by Keith. You couldn’t help but just feel safer knowing that he was close by. But understood it just wasn’t possible all the time.</p><p>Swinging the back door open he flung the trash into the bin. The only thing you could hear at this time of the night was cars in the distance and the electric buzz and flicker of the light poles.</p><p>The song he was humming to himself got cut off by a screech when he turned around and saw the floating figure behind him hanging from the roof. He jumped backwards, fists going up ready to roll when he heard a familiar, low chuckle.</p><p>“<em>Keith!</em>” Lance hissed, glaring at his boyfriend who continued to laugh quietly to himself. “You gave me a goddamn heart attack!”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” And even with the mask on Lance could tell the fucker was grinning.</p><p>“What are you even doing here, I didn’t think you’d be here after the shit that went down. I saw it on the TV by the way.”</p><p>“What? You thought some gang violence would stop me from coming to walk you home?” The teasing was evident in his voice, so strong that Lance could imagine his quirked up brow that was like he was daring Lance for a challenge.</p><p>“<em>The</em> Spider-Man wants to walk little old me home?” Lance asked, hand going to his own cheek in shock mockery. “Now that’s a surprise.”</p><p>“You think I’m more unlikely to walk you home when I’ve just finished webbing guns out of crazy drug dealers hands?”</p><p>“I can take on drug dealers,” Lance insisted.</p><p>“Uh-huh, sure you could. You could probably take me on too, if you really wanted to.”</p><p>“I definitely could.” Lance took a step forward closer to where Keith was hanging upside down and grinned. “All I would have to do is distract you.”</p><p>“Distract me?” Keith asked as Lance shuffled another step in closer. From this distance they were centimeter or two from being nose to nose.</p><p>“Totally,” Lance confirmed, hand raising to Keith’s neck where he knew the mask ended. Hooking his finger underneath the hem, in a deliberately slow fashion he dragged the bottom down until it was just over his mouth, all the while eyes never leaving the two white patches which indicated to where Keith’s eyes were.</p><p>Unhooking his finger from the red fabric, he then rested his hands on Keith’s jaw as he rolled up into his tippy toes to break the distance between their lips.</p><p>In their four months of being in a relationship it’s been quite innocent. Pretty much the very opposite of what media told the world that teenage boys are like. Despite that, it’s been good to go slow. Because now it doesn’t feel so daunting when he gives Keith a ‘real kiss’ as Nyma would put it. It was more exciting this way. To build up the tension and finally letting it fall into place naturally.</p><p>Out of habit Keith started to pull back. Instead of letting him go Lance took a quick breath, clasped his hand around Keith’s nape and dragged him back in.</p><p>Panic naturally sets in when Keith let out a surprised noise, but was thankful that he didn’t push Lance away and melted back into the kiss.</p><p>They’re both so wildly inexperienced at this, putting aside the fact that Keith was hanging upside down and Lance low-key doesn’t know if he’s doing it right, but here in this moment it’s the best kiss he’s ever had.</p><p>Definitely worth the wait. It wasn’t sloppy or uncomfortable. It was more like a kiss that would be out of a goddamn movie and let him just say it; sensual. Not some horndog fest with being so <em>into</em> it their teeth were clacking or had spit drooling everywhere. It was slow, a little hesitant but a gradual build up that made Lance weak kneed even though he had been the one to instigate this.</p><p>It’s when his lungs ache and he’s on the verge of passing out from lack of breath (kissing and breathing was something they were definitely going to need to work on), Lance pulled back onto his heels and from Keith’s mouth with a satisfying pop.</p><p>Nibbling on his bottom lip as he regained his breath. Relying on Keith’s mouth for any indication of how he felt since the rest of his face was covered.</p><p>There was a second of silence, both processing the kiss and trying to catch their breath, but it only took a few of those seconds for Keith’s upside down lips to smile.</p><p>“Wow,” he breathed out which made Lance smile purely from relief that he wasn’t wrong; that was a good kiss. “That was… Yeah.” Lance’s grin widened, feeling a little proud of himself to be able to render Keith speechless.</p><p>Lance then raised his hand up, pointed his middle finger and index finger together to make a gun shape and then pointed it at Keith’s head. “Bang.”</p><p>His face nose and mouth scrunched up in that adorable way. “What was –”</p><p>“Told you I could distract you enough to be able to win a fight. If this was a <em>real </em>gun you would be a dead spider,” Lance smirked and blew a puff of air his fingers, like he was blowing away gun smoke.</p><p>Keith’s mouth opened and closed before he shook his head and laughed. “You little shit.” He shot his web at Lance’s hand and then used it as a rope to drag him close enough for him to feel his breath on his lips. He couldn’t help but shiver as Keith spoke his next words in a whisper. “Distract me again.”</p><p>Lance smirked. “Sure thing Spidey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you think i wasn't gonna give you a klance spidey kiss???? HAH! FOOLERY!</p><p>also hi shout out to those peeps who remember who Tiana is from Love Interest ;) ❤</p><p>You can find me on instagram and tumblr under iwriteshipsnotsailthem</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>